


¡Weasley es Nuestra Reina!

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene el plan perfecto para burlarse de Potter y de sus inseparables amigos, y que mejor forma que en público, pero su plan perfecto tenía un pequeño error que no previó hasta que fue muy tarde.





	¡Weasley es Nuestra Reina!

Todo el campo de Quidditch quedó en completo silencio. Ni siquiera Madam Hooch había salido del estupor en el que todos los presentes habían quedado, los jugadores se habían detenido en el instante en que terminó de gritar _Weasley es Nuestra Reina_. Los vítores se habían dejado de escuchar unos segundo después que todo el campo completo de Quidditch se quedó en silencio por las palabras dichas por él, no sólo los jugadores de Gryffindor, sino los de Slytherin también se habían detenido ante la sorpresa. De que su _príncipe_ estuviese aclamando a Weasley ¿Era acaso una declaración amorosa de Malfoy para la comadreja?

Diablos. Doble diablos. Triple diablos.

Le había parecido la idea más brillante y fabulosa del mundo burlarse del mejor amigo de Potter ahora que le estaba yendo tan mal como guardián en el equipo de Gryffindor, y que mejor que mofarse de él cambiando el título de _Weasley es nuestro Rey_ por _nuestra reina_ , pero se había olvidado de ella, de la pecosa altanera de ojos castaños que tan sólo minutos antes se había topado en los pasillos del colegio ¿cómo es que había pasado por alto su magnificencia en el campo de juego?

—Ya basta de perder el tiempo –habló la profesora Hooch para salvación de Draco.

Los ojos castaños aún incrédulos estaban clavados en los de él, y como maldición, no había podido apartar la mirada, quería humillar a Potter y a la comadreja, bien, el timado fue él.

Los Gryffindor volvieron a la euforia de que su equipo fuera aplastando a Slytherin y no conforme con ello, él se hubiese expuesto al ridículo solo.

La tribuna de Slytherin se quedó en silencio, al igual que él, viendo al frente como si hubiesen visto lo peor del mundo, y no lo pudieran superar mientras la antes alabada por el _príncipe de Slytherin_ hacía honor a su nuevo título y anotaba de nuevo en contra de su equipo.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando, Draco? –recriminó Blaise Zabini junto a él.

—Creí que sería la mejor broma del mundo –admitió y lo observó.

—Pasaste por alto a la chica Weasley ¿cierto? –elevó una ceja de la forma más inquisitiva que jamás hubiese usado, Blaise había expresado cierto interés por la pelirroja cuando iban en el tren hacía Hogwarts.

—Totalmente –admitió –ella no vino a mi cabeza cuando formulé todo esto con Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¡Vaya con quien! –soltó en burla Pansy –con Crabbe y Goyle, me sorprende que no te pusieras a ti mismo más en vergüenza después de esto –negó –Draco Malfoy, _el príncipe de Slytherin_ alabando a una traidora a la sangre.

El partido no terminó de forma muy favorable para Slytherin gracias a la nueva celebridad, el colmo es que por los pasillos se detenían solamente a decirle que Weasley era la reina, todo el mundo en el colegio se reía de él a sus espaldas.

Observó a la chica Weasley caminar por los pasillos, por el contrario de los demás, no iba riendo de lo acontecido, a lo único que se dedicaba ahora aparte de entrenar para el Quidditch era ir a la biblioteca y estudiar para sus exámenes, avanzó con un par de libros en los brazos, se detuvo un segundo y se giró para observarlo y sonrió, haciendo que él se quedara quieto, observó sobre su hombro a la sabelotodo de Granger que fue hasta ella, con una sonrisa incómoda en los labios, hablaron unos segundos y después sacó libros de su mochila, que le dio a la pelirroja.

—Oye Malfoy –le habló un chico de tercer grado de Slytherin –ahora también eres guardia personal de la Reina Weasley –su grupo soltó una carcajada –es bueno que mantengas distancia con la realeza.

—Diez puntos menos para Slytherin –bramó y los chicos se quedaron callados y les mostró su placa de prefecto, haciéndolos retroceder con cara de enfado, mientras él les dedicaba una sonrisa torcida, tan característica de él.

Las burlas se habían extendido a lo largo de un mes, tal vez por ser él, pero incluso sus mismos compañeros de casa se habían unido a molestarlo, no podía creer que le traicionaran así, incluso la profesora McGonagall había hecho una insinuación respecto al hecho de que _Weasley era la Reina._

Caminó por el pasillo desierto, tenía que encontrar la forma de aclarar que la broma era para el amigo de Potter, no una declaración de amor para _la novia de Potter_ , hasta el momento aún le costaba creer que Potter dejara pasar aquel malentendido, si la pelirroja fuera suya, mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a decirle algo parecido, y de forma tan pública.

Se detuvo ante la pelirroja que salía de la biblioteca, era un poco tarde, y a decir verdad, debería darle un reporte, después de todo, él era un prefecto, podía hacerlo.

—No deberías estar a estas horas vagando por los pasillos, Weasley.

—Estaba en la biblioteca, no es como sí me hubiese escabullido entre los pasillos para hacer algo ilegal –contestó sería y avanzó en dirección a su sala común.

—Espera –la detuvo –voy a reportarte –informó.

—Bien –contestó resoplando –no sabía que eras mi fan, por cierto –se burló.

—Debería aumentarte semanas por eso –bramó.

— ¿Ahora es mi culpa que seas tan malo en las bromas? –Frunció el ceño –que seas un tonto principiante no es mi culpa.

—Al menos sabes que no era una declaración de amor como dicen los demás –guardó el pergamino en su bolsa.

— ¿Por qué pensaría tal idiotez?

— ¿No crees que has estado pasando más tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando para los TIMOS que con tu novio?

— ¿Cómo es que eso te importa?

—Curiosidad.

—A diferencia del _Rey_ Weasley, a la _Reina_ Sí le interesa tener buenas notas en sus TIMOS.

—Sí alguna vez, llegan a gritarte así, alguien que sin duda no sea yo, usaré la maldición asesina –informó haciéndola reír.

—En serio ¿cómo es que pasaste por alto que soy parte del equipo, Draco? Acababas de besarme antes de iniciar el partido ¿cómo creíste que eso saldría bien?

—Salió bastante bien a mi parecer ¿no lo crees? –Fue hasta ella –ya todos lo saben, aunque no sea oficial –la besó.


End file.
